toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheEpicmanLives12
Welcome to my new talk page. I archived my talk page, even though I didn't have 100 messages, the code got complex so...... anyway leave new messages here. OTHER MESSAGES: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Yes Yes, yes I am. :) Any Admin tips you are willing to share to the new admin? ;D Nights Contact Me! 17:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, since you guys are sleeping after 1-2 P.M. (my time), I think it would be great. :) Nights Contact Me! 17:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Super Toons Man for the Job, is it possiblt to add members into Super Toons or any clan you are in? Because I would like to join it. Thank you. Please reply. WilburStorm 10:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Come Join My Wiki!! Epic Wiki. Searching Epic Wiki Won't Help, So Here's The URL. Epic Wiki Is A Database Of All Things EPIC!! http://sirskidsnickeltonisepic.wikia.com Its http:// sir skids nickelton is epic .wikia .com If You Can't Read It. Please Tell Others! :) Sir Skids Nickelton, Creator Of Epic Wiki. Sorry, i haven't been on for a while. Really needed to work on school and Toontorial Tom. So... when shall we meet? I'm fine today AFTER 4 eastern. KingdomDemyx 18:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC)Kingdom i don't have much time but right now zany acres, ttc playground. I'll be Buster. comin? KingdomDemyx 18:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC)Demyx TT kgh jm3 demyx I'm back on now! Would you be so kind as to help me with a building in the brrrgh? KingdomDemyx 18:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC)Demyx http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggZ-50o2hB8 WATCH THIS Demyx If other people see it, that's no problem. You can still post it to me. How about after I download your video, I delete the link. Demyx New Page Should we make a page about the Toontown Tour? An event that happened when non-members were given membership for a weekend. Sonic767 22:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I did my first ever field office this morning. Wanna do one today sometime? Demyx Yes Please! Demyx Uh well... Well, I really haven't made up my mind. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Um... Hey Bonkers, are you going to be online when the updat finishes? If you are I think we can be able to meet and talk about me joining Super Toons. If you need me I'll be in Nutty Summit or Kookyboro the Brrrgh Playground Thank you WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 09:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Done With what I see on Toontown right now, I guess the update is finished. You know where to find me Nutty River What happened? Hey some of my edits are gone! Why is that. Because I know that a contributer could not have done that? I DID have 800 or more edits but they are gone.... You are my only hope. LOL. I could not have help my self! I dunno why but I made my self thin of starwars...... Yeah but.... Yeah really though I AM SURE that I had 800 edits. I am not saying I am blaming and admin.. I am afraid that someone is hacking our wiki! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 17:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) If you can do any of the bosses that would be great. And you don't have to make a movie maker file. Just give me the video. It should be a .avi file. Demyx Hey Yo Bonkers You were online a while ago but I had to leave for a sort while. What happened? Your're still on my friends list. You're at the top. Remember we are blue cause we're true friends. Remember I am Buster. Demyx Yo, wanna try and find a Field Office? I'm goin on ToonTown now. Jelly rules so talk to him. 17:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Rofl Im going on 2 accounts, if you come on, and see Duke Duke Jeeperface and Jelly on, its me doing 2 at once :D Actually yes. I need a Field Office recording. You can record one by yourself if you want and send it to me OR me, you, and Smirky BUmberpop can record one today. Your choice man. But a extra always helps. Remember there is no gaurentee i'll use a video. Demyx technicly you did but it was a movie maker file. you need a movie file like this. it should say after the name of the title (example: FieldOffice) It should say FieldOffice.avi. IF it is not .avi i can't recive it. Demyx Wow... Anyway Bonkers I wanna do a mission so bad! Tell me when you are on WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 06:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No more Toontown meetings please Hi just wanted to say to all of you that im not playing Toontown anymore because i got bored of it (you can read it on my user page). Now im playing Panfu, Pandanda, Club Penguin, etc. So im going to miss you and everyone, but im still going on the wiki. :D Goodbye on toontown! Have fun and good luck! Pajarete1234 Im going on toontown, so if you are, can I talk to you about something? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 13:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Toontown Clan Wiki Hey! I was just told by Susanthekitten about Toontown Clan Wiki! I think you should adopt it! Oh, you should probably mention the Wiki as part of the Toontown Wikis. They will probably deny it because of scarce edits. Well, everything is up to you. Bermuda Contact Me! 05:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, I did ask them about promoting me. Instead, all I got was a reply about Adoption. :P There's hardly any contributing over there. Bermuda Contact Me! 08:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would make a Blog Post and state your reasonings. If there hasn't been a reply for over a week or so, then I think you should ask Wikia about Adoption afterwards. My response is: Yes. :P Bermuda Contact Me! 08:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) No, YOU CANT DO ONE LIKE THAT! Joke, course u can! Jelly rules so talk to him. 16:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep It's kind of sad not to have their Cards. x) I would go for making my own fanmade CJ & CEO Cards. :P And possibly Chairman. :P :D Bermuda Contact Me! 22:38, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No No --ToontasticToon212 (Yippie Rules, why dont you talk to him?) 21:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Red Alert RED ALERT RED ALERT! Can you come tt right now pls? I need to discuss something about you know Who.... Je... so ya. --ToontasticToon212 (Yippie Rules, why dont you talk to him?) 21:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC) im coming Its not that, just because I need to talk about something. well anyway Im coming. --ToontasticToon212 (Yippie Rules, why dont you talk to him?) 21:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :'-O Err hi um i am still plane ol' mousei himself. the pass words yall gave me arent working :-( so yup.;-P ive always wanted to try this out lol O-I-< =O---I---<Mousei11 20:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ok never mind i was just saying, I CANT GET ON MY ORIGANAL ACOUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! okay im done :-PMousei11 20:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Well Well, I was wondering is the wiki where you post stuff like your character? I was thinking it would improve the wiki. Hey, can you come on toontown right now? pls Im like bored because none of my friends are online. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 12:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Bonkers! I realized you were online on the wiki. And well... since we really know each other (on the wiki obviously) Maybe we can be true friends. Anyway the code is TT pxc z2n. Ok see ya WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 08:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ? Who made the new badges? Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 16:56, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Answer Please answer the message I left a couple days ago regarding April Fools Day Oh sorry I didn't see that. If you need pictures I can find some. Have the HQ ready by 3/31. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 00:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Help me How did u put stuff under the picture like Gags and stuff ? Like in most page Hey! Hey Bonkers! Are You online? I feel like doing a mission regarding our clan! Cya! WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 09:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Uh Well basically find a mascot, a logo, and maybe a little character to help explain what the pics are like the leprechaun for St.Patrick's. Also make sure you include a link to the Toontown Wiki Music Site. Thats not open yet but it will be by the time your HQ opens. You can go here to find some pics. (I just searched it with google images) Don't open it until 3/31 then close it April 2nd (Day of the Kids Choice Awards!). Over 9000 I put some new videos on my user page. Plus I got my 1st issue of random thing of the week done. Sonic767 18:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you...? Hey Bonkers, are you online? WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 11:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool Cool, what are the basic colors of the back round? You can start testing it the 27th until the 30th then open on the 31st with the HQ. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) light blue? dark blue? medium? If you wanna change it I have a page that has all the colors that work on the wiki. Adoption request Hi. I've given you bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let us know if there's anything you need. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Review on Request Talk Page Your welcome on the Nav Hub! I was meaning to edit that in days! Well, you have the rights to take them away. So, it's okay if you make them Rollbacks. Oh, I also made a review page for all Users who requested. Toontown Wiki talk:Request User Rights Every active admin will talk about how that User works. If that user is approved by all active admins, they will be promoted. If one of the admins has one "denied", they will not be promoted. Since Theevina needs more time and editting, I think she should be a Rollback for now. That way, she will know the experience of Reverting Edits by Spammers or Vandals when becoming admin. Bermuda Contact Me! 15:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I've approved for Rollback. :) Grats to JellyrollZillerwig! Oh, about color name change, it's been changed to Indigo(like a darker shade of purple). All Bureaus name will be Indigo (for now, I'm still picking colors). Anyways, if it doesn't show up yet, you might need to purge(refresh) your browser. Bermuda Contact Me! 15:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You do that! :) I'll update the Community Corner! Wooh! First Rollback! I wonder what color-name should Rollbackers be? Help me out by choosing a color here: w:c:Templates:Web colors Bermuda Contact Me! 16:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about a Blog. I can change it anytime, so it doesn't really matter. It will be good so we know what their favorite colors are! Maybe a blog is okay. Well for now, it's Green. Make sure you link this to the blog: w:c:Templates:Web colors (case-sensitive) or just copy it. Bermuda Contact Me! 16:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't know yet. For now, let's wait for a new request; then we can deny... I mean reply to it. x) Haha, I won't deny... well maybe. Depends on the weather - Clouds and Cold and -100 Degreesssss :( it's cold... Bermuda Contact Me! 16:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Theevina has been Approved also. She is a Rollbacker. :) Should we increase Rollback requirements? Bermuda Contact Me! 17:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin? She should be a Rollback. She needs to be on for 30 Days along with 3,000-3,500 Edits. If you meant Rollback, okay. I'll tell her. Bermuda Contact Me! 17:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yup. My name isnt green yet, but thst doesn't matter. it's what I do that counts. :) Jelly rules so talk to him. 18:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) It worked, im going to customize my sig now :) Jelly rules so talk to him. 18:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I read it, it's good! Oh and I dont have long and do you like my sig? Bermuda helped meh :) JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 18:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) aww :( JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 18:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) We'd best leave it, the projects just started and until we get more done, we'll just keep that as an idea. JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 18:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) User Can you please block this user? When you see his user page you'll see what I mean. Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Article for JellyrollZillerwig You can write who JellyrollZillerwig is and how he worked so hard in the Wiki. The Template can be found here: Template:TopToon Anyways, just write whatever he is! :) I'll post it on the Main Page tomorrow (well today for you). Bermuda Contact Me! 23:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I would like to join Super Toons! :) Meet in Zany Acres Goofy Speedway if i can join. Right now, okay? thx Just to inform you toontownfanboi edited the same page over 50 times each time just adding a colon or something almost insignificant. Is that spam editing? Theevina 20:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey Man for the Job you online? WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 01:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Can we meet? Hello Bonkers! I was wondering if we could meet in Welcome Valley tomorrow at 7:00 Toontown Time :P Hope ya come! Tyler The Great 02:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Tyler The Great You can't deny this! :D Bermuda Contact Me! 22:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) No it's yours! But if you want me to take some credit... then... I guess.... Just trying to help somebody out! So take that signature, and delete this message, because it got complicated! :P Bermuda Contact Me! 15:13, March 23, 2011 (UTC) It's probably too long. Maybe try shortening it. If it still does not work... it's probably your computer. Bermuda Contact Me! 22:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) The code for the signature made the Talk Page complicated, well in my case. Just removing it since it doesn't work for you. Hehe, sorry! <:D Bermuda Contact Me! 03:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Bonkers, we have an infestation... Or rather article malfunction. I've seen articles like Sellbot HQ's Factory Article on that page having more information than the true Sellbot Factory Article. Could you (Or someone) Start a project about extending the true 'pages of the '''true '''article rather than MORE information on a random article related to it. We should give simpler and less information for the related and ALL info on the true articles. If we dont. Guests and such would just see one article then others, and no one wants a wiki where there's only one page, right? I hope this is done. Yours Sincerely EthanTheBlueMouse (TTC Forums Username btw) Broken bots and crazy cogs on articles lol title name... Anyway I don't know how to make a project. I would ask you to ask GamerPerson or even a random vandalized lol. Since you don't have time, I'd do article repairing myself. Happy doing busy stuff. The Light Blue Mouse whom everyone knows for mouse rainbow. Removed Bureaucrat status on other users...(not Flippers) I think you should contact Wikia to remove Oddlyoko's, Russell77's and ToonTownWiki's (make sure ToonTownWiki is spelled correctly! CaSe-SeNSiTiVe!) bureaucrat status. They're... never on. So it's okay to ask Wikia. Try to make it convincing enough that they would do it, too, just incase. It's really bothering me to see their User Rights still there. I would ask Wikia myself... but you're the Bureau here, and you are convincing enough to tell them. I don't think they'd listen to just an admin. :P lol. 'Bermuda Contact Me! 04:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Testing April Fools Day testing starts 4/28. Just reminding you. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Reminder Just letting you know the April Fools Day Celebration starts today so it needs to be set up, running, at least by the end of the day. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 16:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) This is the link for the glitch lol: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkTbdGRgfVE&feature=related Top Toon It's no surprise you won! Lol. Anyways, you won, now the Color-Name change and image you'd like on the Main Page. Grats! Bermuda Contact Me! 03:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) It's late for me, lol. Well anyways, purge the browser. Your name is now DeepSkyBlue. You can request me to change it, which I'll do tomorrow. Check Templates:Web colors for a list of some colors. Also, I need you to replace every Cog Suit Promotion tables with these templates: *Template:Merits *Template:Cogbucks *Template:JuryNotices *Template:StockOptions Yep. I'll put up the code for them soon. If not, tomorrow, well later today for you. Bermuda Contact Me! 05:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) You can do it on your free time. I'll be working on it once I get home. Bermuda Contact Me! 05:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Im back...... :) I am back for good! So well um things have changed alot since I have been gone..... I was captured by Terrorists ............ Navy seals rescued me. WOW alot has changed well see you around! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) -_- -_-................................................................................. Why would international terrorists capture a regular boy in the U.S.A or would they even DARE to for that matter...... So yeah sorry just joking....... (Sorry if that sounded too real.) Wasnt that funny...... It was lame. Although you did believe me. :D. LOL. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 18:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Talk:New page Hi Man for the job me and Bermuda have been working on a page called Toontown Wiki:Users Information ! It is a useful page that puts users in differant categories do you think you could tell all the TRUE MEMBERS to edit it to have as recent changes as possible. The reason I said true members is that i dont want any "one time" members to ruin it example for TRUE USERS User:ToontasticToon212 or User:JellyrollZillerwig and all the admins. We could use help in making active user categories and suc please make a blog or something to look at I will also make a couple blogs to keep updated on it! Your loyal editor Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 18:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) MEH CLAN BUILDA! HI! I am a newb on ToonTown ( Is MML tasks a newb?) Anyway, I was wondering if you could give me a ew tips on building a clan (which I'm in the process of doing) oh! forget my name its ozzie mcpeed Last Edit Track (Voting) The last Edit Track (for a while) is coming this Sunday so if you haven't voted yet you need to. On April 23rd News Blogs are coming back and they'll be huge! Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC)\ Hi I'm back!\ Hey Bonkers, I'm finally back :D I went on a vacay... there's a computer there but no internet... WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 06:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh and my membership is gone... WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 07:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh BTW please update me on the things that happened over the weeks... Thanks WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 07:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) UserPlayground Hey there! You might want to fix your UserPlayground template. I've added more to it! Now you can have the image and a background color! You can view suffixes on the template page. Have fun editing! Bermuda Contact Me! 00:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi man for the job, this is Demyx. It certinally has been a while! Anyways, I would like to invite you to join the Kingdom Hearts wiki at http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com It's lots of fun and I am going to be an administrator there in a few days. I would like it if you would join. :D Demyx Inactivity You haven't edited 3 days in a row. Is something bothering or delaying you? Bermuda Contact Me! 01:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm never mad at these kinds of things. Hope your grandad feels better! :D Pray for him. Bermuda Contact Me! 19:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, this is Dippy Sourfink, just wanted to know something, are you a uber? Hi OMG I LOVE ALL YOUR TIPS AND TECHNIQUES! your my toonmodel :D Toonprofile Hi there! You might want to change your Toonprofile template. I've added more to it! Now your Toonprofile template can have the color of your Toon! How awesome is that?! Here's an example: Have fun with the upgraded template! Bermuda Contact Me! 21:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Request User Rights review Remember to check the request user rights talk page! A new request has been filed and needs to be reviewed! Requestor: Theevina (Talk Page - ) Bermuda Contact Me! 22:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Both admins have approved. Will you approve Theevina's request? Bermuda Contact Me! 16:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I don't really need any help right now but I'll ask if I need anything. Theevina 01:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now I change my mind. Bermuda and I might need help with Project: Toon Species. If you could help remove the categories Duck, Mouse, and Monkey from articles and relplace it with Ducks, Mice, and Monkeys respectively, that would be very helpful. Theevina 01:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) And Bears! We all love bears right?! Anyways, remember to add a :(colon) in front of Category to make it a link. Here's an example: Category:Ducks which will be Category:Ducks. Bermuda Contact Me! 01:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to vote for the new tab color as part of Project: Toontown Colors I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 23:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Semi-Finals The semi-final voting for Project:Toontown Colors has started! Go to the project blog to vote. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I would like to talk Is there some place where we can talk privately? I have a few questions for you. Theevina 20:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering how many laff points you have. Over 100? Maxxed? Can you tell me? Thx Never Mind The thing I was going to ask you is no longer a problem now. Sorry. Theevina 21:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Review for User Hey! A new request user rights is on! Please review the talk page, Toontown Wiki talk:Request User Rights, and make sure you say something to the user if they have met or not met the requirements! Bermuda Contact Me! 01:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Vote The finals have started on the voting for the new colors for the wiki. Please vote now! This wiki needs your votes so please vote now. You can find the voting here From GamerPerson joining the clan Hi i was wondering if i could join your clan my toon name is doctor crazy sourprezal and im 57 laff points i was a member on my other account which was 102 but sister changed te password could you let me knowChris12345595 13:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) joining the clan Hi i was wondering if i could join your clan my toon name is doctor crazy sourprezal and im 57 laff points i was a member on my other account which was 102 but sister changed the password could you let me knowChris12345595 13:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... It's been a month since you're last edit... actually last login. It's a shame seeing great users leave the wiki. Doubt you'll be reading this... hmm.... Seems like you just earned your bureaucrat rights and now you've left, just like the other bureaucrats. Anyways, we'll always welcome you back! :D Bermuda Contact Me! 10:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! It's me, Flippers. I am sorry I haven't been able to edit lately. I have been having family issues. I am so proud of you and the rest of this wiki's community for carrying on what I failed to finish. I wish you good luck for the future, and I'll always be checking in on you guys. Your friend for life, Flippers Partnership? Hi, I was wondering if you would be interested in a partnership with my new website, Toon Town Clans. I wrote about the site at User_blog:Reggielemonknees/New_Clan_Social_Website. The site is brand new and I want to attract users to it and allow it to grow, but I need a source of traffic. Therefore, I was wondering if you could maybe promote the site and I would, in turn, promote this wiki. Thank you for your time. Reggielemonknees 03:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacks and Chat Hey Man for the job, Kacper came up with an idea that rollbacks should have Chat Moderator rights also so I'm making sure all the other admins agree just message me back if you agree. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) can you tell me when to sign up it wount let me ,thanks Hello Man For The Job, can you please put my name down for being a super toon? Please contact me ASAP so that I know, if you have to do something to become one please tell me what that is. Yours Sincerely Bongojumblemuddle P.S. Have a Toontastic day and keep the Super Toons running smoothly, bye! hay i just want to say that your page looks the best and your toon look strong just remember me as a fan your work. User:Benny3454 Hey man for the job, remember me? I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! I got back into toontown a few days ago, and i'll be on the wiki again! Want to do a field office later?KingdomDemyx 17:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Later i'm renewing my membership :D Toontown Metting Can we meet on Toontown someday? User talk:Mattgelo Why is your profile empty? I miss you. I miss you. You were a far better admin that that stupid Flower1470 will ever be. - Louis Belasco -